Johnny Little Pony: Equestria Girls (On Hold)
by RandomUser21
Summary: After 2 years of recovery, Johnny has fully recovered and is ready to go on any adventure! But when a thief steals Twilight's crown, he, Twilight, and Spike will have to travel to an alternate world to retrieve it, while meeting old and new people along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Johnny Little Pony: Equestria Girls**

Author's Note: This is when Sunset Shimmer steals Twilight's crown and she has to get it back.

Ever since Johnny started his recovery, things have changed. The Mane 6 have grown up more, but kept the same style. Johnny and Dukey, however, have grown, especially Johnny.

Johnny had the same clothes but in a larger size than before (we all know who he asked to do that). He also had his hair sway down a little. He is now a 15-year-old teenager. Dukey grew a little bigger and grew more, so he let Rarity cut off some of his hair so he doesn't have to shed. The main reason why it took him this long to fully recover is because of how careless he was when he was younger. He'd still go out and move around, which only made the arm sorer. But later, he acted more mature and now he has fully recovered. After months of worrying, Johnny's family came to this world.

Johnny's dad now has grown some grey hair and a beard, and has also grown taller. He is now 45 years old. Johnny's mom's hair dyed her hair red just like it was before, because she doesn't want to look old in front of everyone, which everyone thought it was weird. She is now 39 years old. Susan and Mary grew taller, but decided to keep the same image as before. They were now 17 years old. They were also best friends with Twilight.

Everyone was getting ready for Twilight's first Princess Summit.

"Whoo-wee! Your very first Princess Summit. You must be over the moon, Twilight." Applejack said.

"Oh, I _am_ excited. But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, too." Twilight said.

"Come on, Twilight. Despite doing all the boring work, how can you be so nervous?" Johnny said, trying to find a way to cheer her up.

"She's 'nervicited'!" Pinkie shouted.

" _Wow, what a word."_ Dukey thought.

"It's like you wanna jump and down and yell "YAY ME!" Pinkies said as she jumped up and down before crouching in a ball. She then crouched into a ball. "But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time!" She then 'transformed' back (if ya know what I mean by that). "We've all been there!"

"I'm there almost every day." Fluttershy said.

"You've got no reason to fret, Twi. Everything's gonna be just"- Applejack said before being interrupted by Rarity.

"TWILIGHT!" Rarity shouted. "Oh, sorry darling, but I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you?"

"It's in my bag. Just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it." Twilight said, pointing to her bag. "Haven't really gotten accustomed to _these_ yet, either." She tried to fly in the air, but it only lasted a couple of seconds as she fell to the ground.

"You are a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing."

"And mess it up." Johnny said. This made the Test family and Dukey snicker a little as they all walked inside.

Crystal Castle Main Hall

Twilight walked into the main hall while the others stayed at the doors. Horns then began to play. Twilight was walking around when she bumped into a guard with peach like skin and a blue mane (I'm guessing all you people know who it is).

"Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" A guard announced. Cadance then laughed as she ran to Twilight.

"Twilight! I haven't seen you since the coronation!" Cadance said happily as she hugged Twilight.

"We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you.

"Really, because I don't seem"- Johnny said before the Test family and Dukey covered his mouth. As everyone went to their own beds, Twilight just sighed.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, Spike. I'm just… worried, I guess. Princess Cadance was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a princess, Celestia expects _me_ to lead a kingdom of my own?" Twilight said with worry.

"That would be _awesome_!" Spike exclaimed.

"No, it would _not_! Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader!" Twilight said.

"Aw, sure ya will, Twilight Now c'mon, you should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow!"

Same Night

Twilight and Spike were sleeping in the same room. Twilight was struggling to tuck her wings in.

"Can't… tuck…!" Twilight said. Spike, who was on the other side of the room, looked over. "Just trying to get comfortable!" She eventually managed to fold it. The wings then popped out a few seconds later. "Ugh!"

* * *

*JohnnyTestFan103 presents: Johnny Little Pony, the Movie: Equestria Girls*

* * *

At night as everyone was asleep, an unknown individual snuck into the castle. She made her way to Twilight's room. She then saw Twilight's crown in her bag. Carefully, she got the crown and swapped it with a fake one. With the prize, she tried to sneak her way out but Spike's tail got in the way, which made her trip and fall.

"ugh!" The mare shouted as she fell.

"Huh? What?" Spike said as he woke up. Then Twilight woke up and yawned. She then saw the thief had the crown.

"My crown! She's got my crown!" Twilight shouted. The thief ran away. Spike and Twilight were chasing after her. "Stop! Thief! She's stolen my crown!" Everyone came out of their rooms and gasped.

The rest of them came out and ran with them, except Johnny. Johnny took a different direction so he can surprise her. Twilight teleported in front of the thief, but the thief returned the favor by teleporting past her. They then continued the chase. Twilight got closer and closer to the thief until she tackled her to the ground. Unfortunately, the crown bounced all over the place and went through a mirror.

"What did you do with my crown?" Twilight asked the thief.

"Sorry it had to be this way…" The thief said before it teleported away from the team and towards the mirror. "…Princess." She saluted the team and teleported away, just before Johnny could grab her. Everyone gasped.

"Who was that?" Fluttershy asked.

Later

"Sunset Shimmer. A former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led to her stealing your crown."

"She replaced Twilight's with this one." Spike said, showing the fake crown.

"I suppose Sunset Shimmer thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and Element of Harmony."

"But I don't understand. Where did she go? Why did she take the crown?" Twilight asked.

"You'll soon know more about this place than even I do." They then looked at the mirror.

"This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons." Luna said.

"Sparkly!" Pinkie said as she touched the mirror, forming ripples on it. Johnny's dad and mom rolled their eyes, while Luna had an unamused face and surrounded Pinkie's hoof with magic and slowly dragged her away.

"It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over." Luna explained. Celestia then sighed.

"I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer would someday use it to return, to come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened." Celestia said.

" _Please say it, please say it_!" Johnny exclaimed in his head.

"Twilight, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense." Cadance said.

"Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves." Luna added,

"You understand the importance of your task?" Celestia added.

"Of course." Twilight agreed.

"Good. Then you must go at once."

"Alright! Now let's grab whatever gear we got and let's head on!" Johnny said.

"I'm siding with Johnny here. If she's going, we're going with her." Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie then squealed.

"Right, guys?" Rainbow asked.

"Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"You _do_ realize that's not a real word, right?" Applejack asked.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go." Celestia said.

"What?! Why not?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer. This is something Princess Twilight must do alone." Johnny groaned in frustration.

"And besides, time travelling is _far_ too dangerous for people like you, Johnny." Johnny's dad said. This made Johnny growl.

"Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return." Luna informed. Everyone then gave encouraging remarks to Twilight as she jumped in. Johnny and Spike couldn't take it and jumped in as well.

"Johnny, Spike, NO!" Everyone shouted. Twilight gave a loud scream as she went through the portal. Johnny and Spike also gave a scream when entering.

* * *

 **Sorry, guys. I couldn't help myself. I was so interested in making this that I had to do it. Well, I guess that's something we all can learn in life. Anyways, I have made my decision on what story I should put on hiatus. And I've decided to put** _ **Humans In Ponyville**_ **on hiatus, considering how long the chapters will be. So, expect to see some more** _ **Sonic and Equestria Girls**_ **and** _ **Johnny Little Pony: Equestria Girls**_ **coming your way. Like last time, I will be posting 2 chapters for the longer story, and 1 chapter for the shorter one. So, I'll put out one more chapter on this story before I start with my other story. That's right, everyone. I will be more active on Fanfiction. Don't forget to favorite, comment, and follow me or my stories if you're interested. This is JohnnyTestFan103, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Unknown Place (for now)

Twilight then groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Twilight, you good?" Johnny asked with Spike right next to him.

"Huh? Spike! You're not supposed to"- Twilight said before she saw Spike's appearance. "Spike? Are you a … dog?" Spike walked around for a couple of seconds.

"Looks like a dog to me." Johnny said.

"I… think so." Spike said before he saw her new appearance. "But, you're… you're…" Twilight lifted her hooves but noticed she had hands instead.

"Huh?" Twilight said in confusion before she screamed and covered her mouth. She was now a teenage girl. She then looked at her new features in panic mode while Spike looked around.

"Are you done? Like, are you done for real?" Johnny asked in a bored manner. Spike then shot a glare at him.

"What he means is, Twilight, you have to get it together." Spike said as Twilight was breathing heavily. She looked at Spike and sighed.

"What… does the rest of me look like?" Twilight asked.

"Um, like you. Only not you. Your muzzle's really small." Spike said.

"My muzzle?!" Twilight asked as she pressed her nose. She was about to scream before Johnny put his hand on her mouth.

"Are you gonna scream again?" Spike asked. Twilight shook her head no. Johnny then came up to them. Johnny still looked the same as before.

"Great. Now we can focus on the main topic: Where in the world are we?" Johnny asked as the trio looked around at the new setting.

"I don't know." Twilight said as she went to the portal. "But that must serve as the gateway back to Equestria." Twilight then got serious. "We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start searching the castle first."

"Works for me." Spike said. Johnny then got a little worried.

"Uh, I don't think that's a castle." He murmured. Only he knew what it was just by looking at it. He knew it was his worst enemy: School. But he decided to follow Twilight and Spike to make sure of it. As Spike got on Twilight's shoulder, Twilight ran on all fours while Johnny was behind them in disappointment. Twilight stopped and looked over to see a boy walking his dog. Johnny came over.

"Yeah, I don't think that's how you're supposed to walk at all now." Johnny said. Twilight then got up and dusted off her skirt. The boy's dog looked at his owner and panted. The boy became unamused and signaled his dog to keep walking.

"Whooaaa… Whoa!" Twilight said as she struggled to walk on her feet. She then grabbed a railing and went up the stairs. "C'mon, Johnny and Spike. I do _not_ wanna be like this for longer than I have to."

" _Yeah, I don't want to be in school for longer than I have to either._ " Johnny thought to himself.

"Well, look on the bright side. You don't have those pesky wings to worry about anymore." Spike said. Twilight then glared at Spike annoyed. At the door, Twilight closed her eyes and spun her head. She then ran into the door. This made Johnny sigh in frustration. Twilight then glared at the door. She tried to focus until she realized and gasped.

"My magic! It isn't working!"

"Ya didn't realize this until now? I mean, were likely not going to use magic until Sunset Shimmer turns into some crazy she-demon with a teenage army. Right?" Johnny asked. Twilight and Spike were left in 100% confusion. Johnny then chuckled nervously.

"Anyways, it would make sense. You don't exactly have your horn." Spike said.

"What?!" Twilight said in shock as she pulled her hair down.

"Yeah, we really need to find you a mirror." Johnny said as he pushed the door open. The three came inside and saw an empty hallway. They went over to a display case with trophies.

"What do ya think guys?" Other artifacts she's stolen from Equestria?" Twilight asked. She then gasped as she saw her reflection. "What am I?"

"You're human, obviously." Johnny commented. A bell then rang and many people started roaming the hallway. It was mass chaos as they were surrounded. They got knocked down and had to crawl. Johnny and Spike managed to get out, but Twilight's foot got stuck. She pulled out but rolled and hit a guy's foot.

"Whoa." The boy said as he closed the locker. The guy had blue spiky hair, a black longsleeve shirt, and blue pants. "You okay?" He held his hand out for Twilight to get up. Twilight put her hand in his and got up. She then nodded her head. The boy then walked away.

"Guys, I don't think this is a castle." Spike said.

[ **Twilight Sparkle** ]

" _I've never seen a place_

 _That's quite like this_

 _Everything is turned around_

 _This crazy world is upside-down_

 _Getting on my feet_

 _It's the hand that I was dealt_

 _But I don't have much time with them_

 _Got to learn all that I can_

 _They don't use any magic or fly with any wings_

 _I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose_

 _Everything's confusing when it seems so new_

 _But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too_

 _What a strange new world (what a strange new world)_

 _I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world)_

 _Sorting through the small details of this strange new world_

 _What a strange new world."_

[ **End Song** ]

The three of them walked through the hallway until they heard a commotion.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her." A girl said quietly. Twilight, Johnny, and Twilight peeked around a corner to see girl intimidating another girl. "I didn't know _you_ had dropped it."

"Well, I _did'! And I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that shouldn't belong to you."_ The flaming-headed girl shouted.

"It… doesn't really belong to you, either." The shy girl said.

"Excuse me?!" The angry girl shouted as she slammed her hands on the lockers.

"N-n-nothing…" The shy girl then slid down the locker. Spike started growling and Johnny narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"That's what I thought. It's as good as mine, and you know it. You really _are_ pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals."

"Leave her alone!" Twilight shouted.

"What did you say?" The girl asked as she turned around and glared at Twilight.

"She said, "Leave her alone!" Who do you think you are to bully a girl like her? Someone needs to teach you a lesson!" Johnny said as he and Sunset came face-to-face while Twilight and Spike right beside them. They glared at each other before the girl put on a smirk.

"You two must be new here." The girl remarked as she flicked Johnny's nose and walked past the three. "I can speak to anyone any way I want." She then intimidated a male student which made him hide in the locker.

"Yeah, you go on and walk away." Johnny said.

"I can't believe you did that!" Fluttershy said.

"Hey back in our- uh, I mean, it's just what we do." Johnny said, trying not to reveal who they really are.

"Well, it's just that, _nobody_ ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer." Fluttershy said. That statement made Johnny and Twilight's eyes grow wide.

"Sunset Shimmer?!" Twilight and Johnny said in shock as they saw Sunset Shimmer walk around the corner.

" _Of course! We should've recognized that flaming hair."_ Johnny thought.

"You've heard of her?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sort of…" Twilight said.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?" Fluttershy asked.

"Um… yes! Another… heh, school! My name's Twilight." Twilight answered.

"The name's Johnathan Test, but you can call me Johnny." Johnny said confidently.

"I'm… Fluttershy." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked.

"It's Fluttershy!" She said even quieter.

"It sounds like you're saying Fluttershy, but how can that…?" Twilight said before Fluttershy saw Spike.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy shouted as she ran by Twilight and Johnny and hugged Spike. "Who's this sweet little guy?'

"Have I seen this before?" Johnny said a thought of the scene that just happened. "Yep, definitely seen this before."

"That's Spike! My, uh… dog!" Twilight replied to Fluttershy's question.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Fluttershy said as she was holding Spike's cheeks. "Go on, eat up, little pup!" She pulled out a dog biscuit. Spike took a bite and chewed on it. He found it delicious and took the rest of it.

"Oh, wouldn't ya just give anything to know that they're really thinking?" Fluttershy asked in wonder.

"He usually tells us." Johnny said.

"Oh, w-what do you mean?" Fluttershy asked in confusion. Twilight just face palmed while Spike gave a signal to "Shut up" but decided to bark to divert attention.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Twilight said as she chuckled. "Never mind. Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up. Something that belonged to _her_. It wasn't a crown, was it?"

"How did you know?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh, lucky guess? Do you still have it?" Johnny asked.

"Mm-mm." Fluttershy shook her head no.

"But you know what happened to it, right?"

"Mm-hmm. This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday." Fluttershy said.

Flashback

"Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers. Won't you help an animal that can't help itself?" Fluttershy announced. However, no one paid her any attention. She then sat down on the ground and started crying. However, the crown flew out of the portal and hit her head. _"Ow!"_ Fluttershy shouted. She then picked up the crown.

End of Flashback

"I have no idea how it got there." Fluttershy said as she sat down by Spike. "But I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia."

" _Principal_ Celestia? She's the ruler here?" Twilight asked.

"You could say that. Technically, I guess she and Vice Principal Luna _do_ make the rules." Fluttershy said. They then raced off but came back when they had no idea where to go.

"Where are the two, exactly?" Johnny asked.

"Probably in their office. Third door on your left."

"Thanks a lot!" Johnny said as he and Twilight were about to run off again.

"Oh, wait!" They then came back. "You're not really supposed to have pets on school ground. Might wanna tuck him into your back. That's what I do." She opened her bookbag to reveal a cat, brid and bunny inside. "They just get so lonely when I'm in school all day."

"Oh, okay! Thank you!" Twilight said once more. The bell then rang again.

"Oh, no! I'm late for class!" Fluttershy exclaimed. She put the animals back in her bag and ran off.

Principal Celestia's Office

Johnny knocked on the door.

"Come in." Celestia and Hugh said. Twilight came in like she was bowing. However, she was reading a folder. "How may we help you?'

"Um, uh… Whew." Twilight said, trying hard to greet herself. Celestia lowered the folder and looked at Twilight uninterested. "My name's Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"And I'm Johnny, Johnny Test. We're new here and… well, we understand that Fluttershy found a crown this morning and gave it to you." Johnny said.

"Yes. I've had Vice Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping." Celestia said as she walked over to a cabinet and put the folder inside. "No idea how it ended up in the front lawn. Is Twilight interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year?"

"Uh, no. Not exactly. The truth is… well, the truth is I… you see, the crown is actually…" Twilight tried to explain before she repeated Celestia's question. "… Princess of the Fall Formal?"

"It's Canterlot High's big Fall dance." Celestia said as she marked her calendar.

"Like the Grand Galloping Gala." Twilight commented.

"Uh, Grand Galloping Gala?" Celestia questioned.

"Oh, uh"-

"… it was something we did back at our old school." Johnny finished.

"And was there a princess?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, but she wasn't exactly a student."

"Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them. She receives a crown at the Fall Formal." Celestia said as Johnny was in shock as he looked at a row of pictures of Sunset when she won the previous times and how she changed overtime.

"Man, she reminds me of myself when I was 11." Johnny said quietly.

"You asked me if I was interested in running for Princess. Can anyone run?" Twilight asked as she and Johnny walked out.

"Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot." Celestia said as she closed the door. "Was there anything else?'

"Um, nope! That was it!"

"Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open." Celestia then contradicted herself by closing the door.

"Twilight, why didn't ya just tell her the crown was yours and ask for it back?" Spike asked as he stuck his head out of the backpack.

"Oh, I was going to, but imagine if one of _them_ showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy, two-legged creatures with _these_?"

"Humans with hands you mean?" Johnny corrected.

"Right! We'd think they were crazy!" Another boy nearby slowly backed away.

"There's just one question that's been in my head for a while now." Johnny said.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Why would Sunset bring the crown here? And if she wanted it for herself, why couldn't she just keep it in her grasp instead of putting it on the risk of being taken, even if that's our main goal?" Johnny asked.

"Hmm. I honestly have no answer for that." Twilight said.

"You make a good point." Spike said to Johnny.

"Anyways, looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm gonna do!" Twilight said as she held her hands in the air.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Spike asked.

"I have no idea!" Twilight said. The bell then rang which caused Johnny and Twilight to stay near each other as the huge crowd of students flowed in the hallway.

A Couple of Minutes Later

Johnny decided to look around for a little when he heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," A familiar voice said. Johnny kept his cool and turned around to see Sunset Shimmer.

"What do you want Sunset?" Johnny asked.

"Besides winning Princess of Canterlot High at the Fall Formal, nothing much. Should've recognized you since the start." Sunset replied.

"Then why are you here if there's 'nothing you want'?" Sunset then started to circle around Johnny.

"Ever had the feeling that power was everything and you'd do anything to get what you want?" She asked.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me be the same person I was when I was 11. I'm not doing it, Sunset." Johnny said.

"How about we make a deal. When I win Princess of Canterlot High once again, I'll give you anything you ever wanted ever since you were 11. So, what do ya say, flaming-headed kid?" Sunset said menacingly. Johnny then started having flashbacks of when he was 11. He remembered how disrespectful and selfish he was back then. But he knew who he was now. He is now a whole different person. So he knew what he had to say.

"Thanks for the offer, but no." Johnny said. "Yes, I was disrespectful, and yes, I was selfish. But by my perspective, the past doesn't define who you are, the present and future defines who you are. And from now until I'm dead, I will always be known as a caring, loving, and grateful person." Johnny said.

"Hmph. Should've known you would've picked the friendship side. Expecting nothing less from me as I try to prevent you from getting in my way." Sunset said threatingly.

"I'm ready for any challenge. My friends don't call me the Element of Courage for nothing. Just remember, you're going to have to go through me before coming to Twilight." Johnny said in a serious, but confident way. Sunset just smirked.

"I already knew that. I'll see you later, sweetie." Sunset said as she had her hand under Johnny's chin. She then walked away.

" _What an arrogant girl._ " Johnny thought. Twilight and Spike saw Johnny and ran up to him.

"Hey, Johnny!" Who were you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"Sunset Shimmer. She tried to force me to turn evil but I refused. And she also said I'm her first target before winning the crown." Johnny replied.

"Don't worry, Johnny. You're the Element of Courage. You'll find a way to overcome her." Twilight assured.

"Thanks, Twilight." Johnny said. "Anyways, you got a plan?" Twilight nodded.

Cafeteria

At lunch, Fluttershy was getting some lunch while Twilight and Johnny were doing to same.

"I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something." Twilight said.

"Of course!" Fluttershy said happily.

"I've decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal, and"- Twilight said before Fluttershy released a gasp of fear and spilled her fruit bowl on Twilight's clothes. Johnny tried his absolute best to throw a chuckle.

"Oh, gosh! Sorry." Fluttershy said as she looked for some napkins and after finding some, used them to clean Twilight's clothes. "It's just, oh, running for Fall Formal Princess is a _really_ bad idea."

"Why's that?" Johnny asked. Fluttershy then threw away the napkins.

"Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess, and when she wants something, she gets it!" Fluttershy said before she pointed at Johnny. Johnny then saw the human version of Granny Smith. He couldn't help but throw out a little snicker at her appearance. She placed an apple on each of their trays. "She'll make life awful for anyone who stands in her way. Just ask the girl who ran against her for Princess of the Spring Fling."

" _This school's weird, but interesting at the same time. I can't believe I'm saying this, but this school's pretty fun._ " Johnny thought.

"I have to try!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince _everyone_ here to vote for you instead of her: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers…" Johnny immediately saw his two older sisters hanging out with "the techies." He was in shock.

"Why is everypony"- Twilight said before Spike came out of the backpack and smacked Twilight's head and disappeared. "Uh, every _body_ separated this way?" They then all sat down at a table.

"Maybe it was different at your old school, but at C.H.S., everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing that they _do_ have in common is that they know Sunset Shimmer is gonna rule the school until we graduate." Fluttershy then ate some of her salad.

"Not if I can help it!" Twilight exclaimed before she bit the apple and held it in her mouth. Fluttershy looked at her confusingly. She then noticed Fluttershy and Johnny's expression. She then held the apple in her hand. "So, uh", she then giggled embarrassingly. "… where would I find the head of the party planning committee?"

The Gym

They entered the gym to look for the girl. The place had a ton of balloons and streamers.

" _Quite sure we all know we're going to find next._ " Johnny thought.

"Fluttershy said she'd probably be in here." Twilight said.

"Incoming!" A familiar voice shouted as Twilight, Johnny, and Spike saw a ton of streamers come in. Johnny quickly moved out the way but Twilight and Spike ended up being covered up in it but easily shook it off. They went over to the girl who pulled off a balloon and blew into it.

"Hi, my name's Twilight Sparkle and…" Twilight greeted before the girl turned around, making Twilight and Johnny duck under it. They both recognized her face.

"… Pinkie Pie?" Johnny and Twilight said in shock. Pinkie removed her lips from the balloon but the air blew in her face. Quickly, she appeared behind the two and grabbed the collars of their shirts.

"Are you psychic?!" Pinkie asked Johnny and Twilight.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. Unless, of course that's something you can do here." Johnny replied. Pinkie then let go of the two and sighed.

"Not usually." She then walked off. Johnny and Twilight stood back up.

"Fluttershy said this is where we'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee." Twilight said as Pinkie was blowing a balloon but unknowing to Johnny and Twilight, her expression became an annoyed glare.

"Fluttershy, huh?" Pinkie asked as she tied up the balloon and let it go. "Don't let the whole "shy" thing fool you. She can be a real meanie."

"You two aren't friends?' Twilight asked.

"Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow."

"We're brand new here." Johnny said.

"Oooh!" Pinkie shouted in joy. She then focused on Twilight instead of Johnny. "I thought you two didn't look familiar. She then analyzed Twilight's body. "Though, now that I'm really lookin' at you… do you have a twin sister who lives in the city, has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one?' Spike then stopped messing with the balloon.

"Uh, maybe?" Twilight answered in confusion.

"Thought so." Pinkie said before she went for something in her hair. "Anyhoo." She then pulled out a clipboard, making Johnny smirk a little. "… just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown." She then pulled out a pen.

" _I did not see this coming._ " Johnny thought. Twilight was really nervous but Pinkie kept her smile. Twilight grabbed the pen with her teeth yet Pinkie wasn't fazed. Twilight then put the pen in her hands and started writing in a terrible way. When Twilight was done, Pinkie turned the clipboard. "Wow!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You have _really_ bad handwriting. It's like you've never held a pen before." Twilight then laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Is it?' Twilight asked.

"Probably." Johnny said which made Spike snicker.

"Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?" A familiar voice asked as she brought in a case full of apple cider.

"Oh! Oh! Me, me-me-me, me yeah, ha-ha, me!" Pinkie shouted as she ran over to the girl. She lifted her hat to reveal herself as Applejack. Johnny, Twilight and Spike were in shock.

"Can you bring in the rest?" Applejack asked another person. It was Big McIntosh who was carrying another case. Johnny just shook his head in confusion.

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered as he gave Applejack another case. After Applejack put the case down, she noticed Johnny and Twilight.

"Hey, I know you two." Applejack said to the two of them.

"You do?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. You're the new students who gave Sunset Shimmer the what for today." She then focused Johnny. "Especially you kid. I see a lot of potential in you." Johnny then grinned while rubbing the back of his head. Applejack then pulled the cap off a bottle with her mouth and started drinking.

"Twilight Sparkle here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal." Pinkie told Applejack. Applejack then spat out her drink.

"I'd think twice about _that_. Oh, sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly like…" Applejack drew on a balloon with Sunset Shimmer's face. "I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition." Applejack said as she faked Sunset's voice. She then removed the balloon to a balloon with Twilight's face on it. "That's so good to hear." She spoke in a fake Twilight voice. She then spoke in a normal voice as she revealed a needle. "But then, here comes the backstabbin'." She then poked the balloon representing Twilight.

"So what you're saying Sunset's a person that will do anything to win Princess of the Fall Formal, so it isn't a really good idea to let Twilight run for it?" Johnny asked.

"Yep, pretty much. About the only girl in this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight and Johnny said simultaneously.

"She's the of, like, _every_ team at Canterlot High." Pinkie said as she was bouncing on a big yellow balloon but it eventually popped.

"She's also the captain of sayin' she's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up."

"Thanks for the advice, Applejack, this is something I _really_ need to do." Twilight said as she placed her hand on Applejack's shoulder.

"Huh, suit yourself." Applejack said before she was caught off-guard. "Hey how'd you know my name is Applejack?" They then hear crunching sounds, which caused them to look over and see Johnny and Pinkie Pie eating Applejacks Cereal (that's a real cereal).

"What, they're good." Johnny and Pinkie said.

"Anyway, it sure was nice meeting you both. I'm sure we'll be seeing you around." Twilight then dragged Johnny, making him drop his cereal, out of the gym while Spike followed them.

"Those two are tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to them." Pinkie said before she took another bite of the cereal. She then whispered, "They're psychic."

"Uh-huh. If you say so." Applejack replied. The doors then opened to reveal Sunset Shimmer and the human versions of Snips and Snails. Johnny heard the door opened and decided to see what was happening.

"This looks terrible! There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons." Sunset demanded as she popped a balloon.

"Yeah, streamers!" Snips shouted as he was pulling on a streamer.

"And fewer balloons!" Snails said, trying to squeeze a balloon. Johnny started to get more and more frustrated as he continued to watch Sunset insult Pinkie's and Applejack's hard work.

"Fizzy apple cider?" Sunset questioned as she pulled up a bottle. "Ugh! This is my coronation, not a hoedown."

"Well, now, it ain't necessarily gonna be _your_ coronation this time around." Applejack replied.

"Oh, is that so? Your country folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you." Sunset said as she pulled the hat down over Applejack. The top part of the hat lifted up to reveal Applejack's angry face. Johnny couldn't take it any longer.

"And what makes you think you can just insult Applejack like that?" Johnny asked, furious at Sunset's actions. Sunset turned around and realized who it was, and walked up to Johnny.

"And what makes _you_ think you can come in here for no reason? You should really know how to mind your own business." Sunset said.

"And do you think it's _your_ business to come up in here and insult the hard work these two ladies put in so _you_ can "win the crown"? Heck, you're lucky Applejack didn't put something in that Cider to make you regret all the bad things you've done." Johnny replied back (Wait, did I just make an adult joke? O_O). Applejack, Pinkie, Snips, and Snails were shocked to see someone go this hard on Sunset Shimmer. Sunset was about to say something, but decided to give a warning to Johnny.

"The next time I see you your face, I'm going to make sure you never come to the Fall Formal." Sunset said as she shoved Johnny with her shoulders and walked away. Snips and Snails followed her, but turned around and gave the "I'm watching you" signal to Johnny.

"Wow! Now that might the most intense battle I've seen _ever!_ " Pinkie exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"Kid, you are most certainly the most interesting thing I've ever seen in my entire life. I'm proud Twilight has someone like you." Applejack complimented. Johnny then chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, it's just what I do." Johnny said. Johnny then realized it was time for him to go. "Sorry, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, I've got to go!" Johnny said.

"Wait!" Applejack said. This made Johnny stop right in his tracks. Applejack then walked up to Johnny and kissed him on the cheek. This made Johnny blush madly.

"It's the least I can do after you cheered me up." Applejack said. "Anyways, good luck winning the crown." Johnny then waved goodbye as he ran off to catch up to Twilight and Spike.

Hallway

Johnny was walking down the hallways by himself as he was searching for Twilight.

"Twilight! Where are you?" Johnny said, hoping Twilight would hear him. He then felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around and saw Sunset Shimmer with Snips and Snails beside her.

"Surprise, surprise." Sunset said as they approached closer to Johnny. Johnny was backing but kept his cool.

"What do you want, Sunset?" Johnny asked.

"Isn't it obvious? First, I'm gonna take you out so no one can get in my way when I win the crown, second, I'm gonna win Princess of the Fall Formal, and third, I'm gonna rule all of Equestria!" Sunset replied. Snips and Snails then appeared behind Johnny pinned him down to the ground. Sunset chuckled sinisterly as she walked up to Johnny and bended down.

"Wasn't ready for that one, huh?" Sunset said as she pulled out a baseball bat. Johnny was trying get out of Snips and Snails grip, but he was too late. Sunset swung the bat onto Johnny's face, knocking him out cold. Johnny woke up a few seconds later to see he was about to get stuffed in a locker by Sunset. He tried moving his arms and legs, but then realized it was tied up.

"I honestly thought you were better than this. Looks like being by Twilight has made you soft as bunny." Sunset tauntingly said.

"You won't get away with this, Sunset." Johnny said. Sunset chuckled sinisterly as she started stroking Johnny's hair in a evil-like fashion.

"I think I already have. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a crown to win and a place to take over. And when I talk to Twilight, I'll tell you said good luck." Sunset said as she kissed Johnny on the cheek as an insult. She then slammed the locker closed and locked it.

 **Next time, Twilight and Spike is on the hunt for the crown, and meets the rest of her friends as well and even Johnny's family, too. But when Twilight and Spike discover Johnny is gone, they're gonna have to find him and have to make sure their friends are on the same page. Can Twilight, Johnny, and Spike stop Sunset Shimmer from winning the crown? Stay tuned for Johnny Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**


End file.
